The Ring Saga Part 3
by Griffbear
Summary: An alternate universe where the sisters find a strange unassuming marble ring that somehow fits Phoebe perfectly.... Part 3


**Part 3: A New Look**

**Leo stood there, facing the Elder Council with impatience written on his features, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Minutes ticked by, until an Councilmember finally spoke. **

**A low voice emerged from within the folds of the Councilmember's robes. "Leo. You have come, about the latest events? The Warlock's name is Santiago, in league with another. Be warned, Phoebe will be alone in her greatest time of need, yet shall find the strength within to summon the ring's soul." **

**Leo's demeanor changed from impatient to worried. "What do you mean, alone?? Will Piper be ok? and Prue?" **

**The hooded Elder was silent, and impassive. A sigh was heard softly. "Yes. They will be alright. Just unable to help Phoebe. That is all we know."**

**Leo's eyes radiated anger. "Why do you have to test them all the time?" **

**The hood was pulled back, revealing a white haired female, with glittering blue eyes, and a grim expression on her face. Her face softened momentarily. "Leo, no. It's not us. This time. Tell the Charmed Ones none of this, not yet, until she has passed her test." He sighed softly. "Yes Elder." He vanished in twinkles of blue and white orbs. **

**"No. The test was of Phoebe's devising, whether she knows it or not." The female Elder stood up, covering her radiant silver hair and face within the voluminous hood, and strode outside the Councilroom. **

**A flurry of activity was going on at the Manor. Piper was busily cooking dinner, and Phoebe was idly sitting, and thinking to herself, tapping her fingers on the counter. Phoebe sighed gustily, and looked at Piper imploringly. **

**Piper chuckled. "I know you're hungry. It'll be ready in 30 minutes." Her attention returned to her chopping, and preparing dinner.**

**Phoebe however had another idea to kill the time. She had been trying to figure out a good regular animal form to help fight if necessary. What would be a good animal to try? Something that could possibly harm a warlock however temporarily? Her mind ran over the possibilities, until one stood out in her mind. She grinned softly to herself. Standing in a clear area, she fixed an image in her mind, the image of a large panther. **

**Images of the panther ran through her mind. **

**Sleek, dark as midnight, long toothed, dangerous, rippling muscles, soft fur, large talons. **

**Changes began occuring within Phoebe's body, causing black fur to sprout everywhere, and her clothes melding into her fur, large paws where hands and feet were, and a swishing tail emerging. **

**Piper looked up momentarily to say something, but stood there, slack jawed, at Phoebe's transformation. **

**A calm dark furred panther sat upright, looking at Piper with all too human eyes. Piper, silent up to this point, suddenly screamed loudly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

**Footsteps were heard running up the stairs behind Piper, with the door flung open. Prue stormed into the kitchen with a ready hand to fling the assailant away. She stopped in midstep, staring at the panther. **

**Fear could be smelled on Prue and Piper's body, even if they didn't show it. **

**Phoebe/Panther cocked her/its head quizzically at Prue. **

**Leo orbed in behind the panther and sized up the situation. "Wait! It's Phoebe." **

**Two figures visibly relaxed. Piper sighed. "Of course...It was just unexpected. Phoebe! Turn back. NOW!" **

**Prue looked at Leo with a puzzled glance. "How do you know it's Phoebe?" **

**"I can sense her soul. ... for lack of a better term. Her Essence.", was his reply. **

**The Panther looked at Leo, nodding. The fur that once appeared reversed itself, disappearing into the skin; the paws reverted back into a woman's hands. Clothing reappeared, and gradually, a smirk was seen on the reformed Phoebe's face. A laugh emerged from Phoebe's throat, to be choked into a chagrined look, as she saw the livid expression playing across Prue's face. **

**"What the HELL do you think you were doing, scaring Piper and I out of our skins?", demanded a pissed off Prue. **

**Phoebe looked down, sighing, "Prue.. I'm sorry. I was trying to see if I could morph into something...ah, offensive, in case evil comes knocking on our door." **

**Prue, knowing Phoebe, muttered, "I see. That was a little irresponsible. What if I had thrown you across the room?" Phoebe looked down, chagrined. "But...That was cool." A smile played across Prue's face. **

**End Part 3: A New Look**


End file.
